


temptation

by MollyRenata



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, succubus!rise, tragic backstory mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: Yu learns that his girlfriend has a devilish secret.Fortunately, he's more than okay with becoming her prey.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 17





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for more trashy AU smut? No? Sorry!
> 
> This ship deserves so much better... but hey, at least my favorite edgelord is a no-sho this time!

* * *

Yu is no stranger to the supernatural.

In fact, just last week, he'd had a near-fatal encounter with a vampire. The only reason he's still alive - and not an undead creature of the night himself - is because, as it turns out, his uncle knows a thing or two about vampire hunting... and is _acquainted_ with the vampire who attacked him. At the time, Yu had just been happy to be _alive,_ but now, it seems almost _too_ contrived - not that he's _complaining,_ of course.

Being alive means that he gets to invite his girlfriend over to stay at his place for the night - and when she shows up in his apartment sporting little horns, a pair of bat-like wings, and a long, slender tail, he's both surprised and... _not._

"...I wanted you to know about this before we got any further in our relationship," Rise says, sounding a little ashamed of herself - understandable, since she's kept this secret from Yu until now. "My father... was an incubus. He killed my mother after I was born, and then disappeared from my life... that's why I was raised by my grandmother."

For his part, Yu isn't offended at all. It's a pretty big secret to keep, but he can understand why she didn't want to tell him; in retrospect, she _had_ been rather difficult to coax into a relationship in the first place, despite being _openly_ attracted to him. She had rejected his advances for a long time, and he had _almost_ given up on it, thinking that she really _didn't_ want to date him... but now that she's revealed this truth to him, her initial hesitance makes a lot more sense.

"So... are you half or pure?" Yu doesn't know that much about succubi, and he kind of hopes that dating one will help clear up any misconceptions he might have. He knows that they're sex demons, and that they have a tendency to kill their victims, but beyond that-

"There's no such thing as a _half_ -succubus," Rise informs him in response. "...When I hit puberty, those dormant genes took over and transformed me completely. Since then, I..."

She trails off, looking away from Yu, and he feels a pang of deep sympathy for her. This isn't something she _wants_ to be - he can tell just by the way she speaks of it, like her very _existence_ is something vile that she'd do away with in an instant if she were able. As it is, she _can't,_ and he just wants to help her in any way he can.

...If that includes becoming her _victim,_ then so be it. Death by sex sounds like a pretty fantastic way to go, at any rate.

"I guess that means you aren't a virgin, then." Yu approaches her slowly, and places his hands on her shoulders - giving her more than enough room to escape if she doesn't want to be touched. "...How does that work, anyway?"

Rise gives a quiet laugh; she seems to be feeling a _little_ better, at least, and she doesn't move away from him. "No, sorry... I made sure everyone consented first, though." She offers him a hesitant smile. "...Most of my kind don't have a conscience. I'm one of the lucky few who does... most succubi - and incubi - kill their victims by dehydration, from... forcing too much fluid out of them." Her face turns red as she says that - she doesn't need to elaborate on what she means by it.

"Do you... _need_ to?" Yu's curiosity gets the better of him again, and for the first time, he feels legitimate concern over what his girlfriend is. If she's been sleeping with other men behind his back - he'd be able to forgive her, on the grounds that she can't help herself, but it would still sting.

"Actually... not _quite._ " Rise's smile becomes more genuine. "I've been abstaining since we started dating... it isn't easy, but I can get sustenance from food and sleep, too." The flush on her face darkens. "...That being said, I don't know how much longer I can keep going like this. I'll have to take _someone's_ sexual fluids at some point... and I don't want-"

Yu cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers, and his arms slide around her neck as he pulls her close to him. She stiffens under his touch at first, but then relaxes, returning the kiss as she places her hands on his hips; it _seems_ that she understands his meaning, but he wants to make _absolute certain._

"...You can have mine," Yu offers, as he breaks the kiss and meets her gaze. "If you don't drain me dry, I'll be able to _keep_ helping you, too."

"That shouldn't be too hard..." Rise's hands move to his chest, and after a brief pause, she slips one under his shirt, mischievous. "I can control myself just fine. I've never killed one of my victims before... and I never _intend_ to."

She works Yu's pants off, underclothes and all, with practiced ease; as he looks down at her, impressed by her speed, he notices that her own clothes have vanished - she never stopped to undress, and he suspects that it's one of her abilities as a succubus. The thought leaves his head almost immediately, replaced by an image of her on top of him, her thighs wrapped around his waist and her breasts bouncing in front of his eyes as she rides him-

Yu realizes a moment later that Rise is influencing his thoughts, putting filthy images in his head to help with the process of arousing him, and it works like a charm. He's _never_ gotten hard this fast before - he willingly submits to her influence, moving to sit on the floor so that he doesn't lose his footing during the act, and the devilish smirk she gives him as she moves to settle her head between his legs looks rather _appropriate_ on her.

"This is probably going to be a bit overwhelming," Rise warns him, though she doesn't sound the slightest bit remorseful; it's a beautiful contrast to her prior shame, and Yu much prefers it when she's bold and unrelenting like this. He leans back, supporting himself with one hand, and his other hand rests atop her head - her hair is unbelievably soft, and he loses himself in the feeling of combing his fingers through those silky brown locks, letting her know in his own way that he doesn't mind one bit.

She takes his arousal into her mouth, deepthroating him without even flinching, and he isn't able to hold back the startled cry that escapes his throat. He knows, on a logical level, that it shouldn't be surprising - she _is,_ after all, a lust demon, and likely has prior experience with this act... but logic is beyond him at this point, and he grips her hair perhaps a bit _too_ tight as he bucks into her mouth, his usual restraint a distant memory at this point.

The way that Rise licks and sucks him, her hand teasing him when she pulls him out of her mouth, leaves Yu unable to remain upright; he falls onto the floor, his other hand grasping at nothing as he writhes and moans beneath her, and then that _image_ flashes through his head again and he's just barely able to keep himself from coming right then and there. He wants this to last a _little_ longer, but it just feels so _wonderful_ that he doesn't think he'll be able to hold himself back-

She takes him to the hilt again, and the lewd fantasy she came up with to entice him becomes even _more_ vivid, and he gasps as his muscles tense and his nerves overload, his mind numbed by sensation as he pours his essence down her throat. Those blissful spasms linger as she pulls herself off of him, crawling up to rest her body atop his - she feels _warmer_ now, as if his fluids had fueled some unseen furnace inside her, and as he comes to his senses, he realizes that that is probably _exactly_ what happened.

"That... that was..." Yu struggles to speak in the aftermath, breathless and - as she had warned him - overwhelmed, though he's about as far from complaining as he can get. "...It felt... _incredible..._ "

Truth be told, it's the first time he's ever engaged in sexual activity with someone else, and there's absolutely _no way_ that his hand can even _begin_ to compete with her mouth. He doesn't think that he can go back now - and in that sense, it's a _good_ thing that she needs his fluids. The only concern he has is that she might push him too far by accident, but he trusts her enough to overcome that fear; she'd claimed that she can control herself, and there's no reason to believe otherwise.

"I'm glad you liked it..." Rise's tone carries a hint of teasing, and she moves a hand up to stroke his chin with her finger. "...It's been a long time since I've fed, and your essence is so _powerful..._ I feel so _invigorated_ now..."

Yu can tell what she means by that - her own fluids drip onto his skin as she speaks, and she presses her legs together as if chasing some sort of relief for her arousal. An idea crosses his mind, and he gives her a gentle push with both hands; he doesn't know if she can read his mind, or if her psychic abilities are limited to influencing his thoughts, but he wants to reverse their position and go down on her himself, his endless curiosity getting the better of him yet again.

"...You want to return the favor?" Whether or not she can see his thoughts, Rise clearly understands his intent, and rolls herself over, sprawling herself across the floor. The position looks kind of uncomfortable for her - her wings and tail are pinned beneath her like this, and if they're anything like regular limbs, they'll probably lose sensation after a while - but she doesn't seem to care that much, peering over at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Is your tail sensitive?" Yu asks, as he positions himself above her. It's a legitimate question - he's read a few trashy novels before, and one or two of them involved succubi, and their tails were always erogenous zones in those, but he wants to make sure before he makes a fool of himself.

After all, it's clear to him now that there's a _lot_ more to his girlfriend than he imagined, and maybe there are some _other_ things those books got wrong. Their authors obviously hadn't done any actual research, and just wrote what they thought was hot - though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't rubbed one out to some of the filthier scenes.

"Just around the base," Rise tells him, her voice a lot steadier than it logically should be. "...Same for my wings and horns. The rest doesn't do anything for me... sorry to say."

"I just wanted to make sure." Yu offers her a gentle smile, then ducks his head down, taking in her scent as he presses his face between her legs. He doesn't have any hands-on experience with this act, and he hopes that he isn't _too_ much of a disappointment - but the delectable scent of her natural lubricant entices him enough that he's able to overcome his reservations, and he holds her legs apart with his hands as he dips his tongue into her slit, testing the waters to start.

She tastes even better than she smells, a sweet and tangy flavor that he thinks he'll become addicted to before long. She doesn't reject his initial exploration, so he takes that as a cue to go a little further; he sweeps his tongue up, and finds the sensitive nub at her front - and her thighs tense when he licks around it, a sign that he is, in fact, doing this right.

"That... that's _perfect...!_ " Rise sounds overjoyed, as if being touched intimately by him is a dream she's had for a long time - and Yu realizes then that it probably _is,_ and that her own nature is the only thing that's held her back all this time. Now that he knows what she is, he intends to give her everything she craves from him, whether it's his essence or the touch of his hands and mouth; in a sense, he's almost _grateful_ that she's a succubus, as it means that sex with her is _always_ going to be amazing.

"Ahh, _Yu!_ " Rise's voice reaches an even higher pitch as Yu moves down, dipping his tongue inside her; he swirls the tip around the rim of her opening, massaging her as he moves a hand to stimulate her nub with two fingers, and she lets out a piercing cry as she shifts her hips, pressing herself against him as she grasps at his hair with one hand, spurring him on - her grip is tight enough to be painful, but he doesn't _care,_ as he just wants to hear her say his name like that _again._

Yu switches the positions of his fingers and mouth, suckling at her nub while he fills her with two digits; she cries out again, trembling as her legs shift and she crosses her feet over his back - and when he curls his fingers inside her, pressing against a spot that he's only familiar with on an intellectual level, the desperate sound she makes is enough to send blood rushing to his groin for the second time that day.

"Keep going... just like that- you feel so good...!" Rise's voice is muffled, and while Yu can't see her face right now, he has every reason to believe that she's thrown an arm across her mouth in an effort to keep from disturbing the neighbors. Emboldened by her clear enjoyment, he moves his other hand beneath her - and she lifts her hips enough for him to grasp the base of her tail, massaging it in time with the movements of his fingers inside her.

As it turns out, her tail is indeed _quite_ sensitive. It doesn't take long at all for Rise to shudder and tense up, her inner muscles rippling around Yu's fingers as she coats his face and neck with a spray of her fluid; he keeps touching her until her tremors subside, and then he pulls away, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand. She'd managed to avoid crushing him between her thighs - but in his hormone-fueled daze, he doesn't think he would have _minded_ that.

"That was your first time...?" Rise gives a breathless giggle, and she scoots herself down, attempting to place herself beneath Yu; he accepts the change of position, supporting himself atop her as he smiles down at her, and he just gives her a single nod in response to the question - though the odds are that she knows already.

"You're a natural at this," Rise murmurs, as she pulls Yu into a tight embrace. "...I promise I won't drain you, so can we keep going? I want to feel your essence again..."

She doesn't even need to ask. Yu presses a chaste kiss to her lips, then positions himself to enter her; he doesn't think he'll be able to last long, but given what she is, that might be what she _wants_ \- and he can always bring her to completion with his hands afterward, if need be.

"I can keep going for a while," Yu assures her, as he moves his mouth to her ear. "...Don't be afraid to take a bit _more_ from me. I won't complain one bit..."

As he pushes himself inside her, he feels something brush against his rear, tickling his hole - and it takes him a moment to realize that it's her _tail._ Wrapped up in her heat, he doesn't protest when she presses her tail inside him; after just a moment, she finds a spot that makes him shudder and groan, and he thinks to himself, not for the first time, that he wouldn't mind _at all_ if she killed him this way.

Of course, she'd _never_ do that - she isn't that sort of person, succubus or no, and it's this knowledge that makes him fully comfortable with losing himself to the feeling of coupling with her. She's tight and wet, and she clenches around him with each thrust, a voluntary tease that leaves him shivering with delight; he grasps at her breasts with both hands, and their perfect firmness drives him even wilder - _this is the best day of his life,_ he thinks absently to himself as he picks up the pace, pounding into her with reckless abandon.

"You're the _best,_ " Rise moans, as she wraps her thighs around Yu's waist, matching his thrusts with her own motions. "...Your essence is all I need... _please,_ fill me up with it...!" The tip of her tail twists inside him again, stimulating him further - he's heard that guys are sensitive there, but this is his first time actually _feeling_ it, and it's... a _lot_ better than he imagined.

Though, with all the _other_ blissful sensations clouding his mind right now, her curious exploration is just the icing on the proverbial cake. He buries his face in her shoulder, biting her to keep himself from screaming - and she tenses around him in response, shuddering _hard_ as she yelps his name right into his ear-

It's _too much._ The rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles as she soaks him with her release, the twitching of her tail inside him with each of those ripples - he buries himself inside her, breathing a low moan as he gives her a second dose of his essence, his whole body shivering from the intensity of the feeling. It takes him longer than usual to come down, and he remains inside her while he waits for the spasms to subside; he can't tell if she influenced him during that act, but either way, he _definitely_ wants to do this again.

"...It's time for a break," Rise reminds Yu, after a rather lengthy silence. "We don't want you getting dehydrated..."

Yu lifts his head, and wipes off his forehead with the back of his hand. She's right - aside from the fact that he just ejaculated twice with only a short pause in between, he's covered in sweat, and his shirt is soaked through. As much as he'd love to keep going, he needs a drink and a bath more than anything now, and fueling her furnace can wait until he takes care of himself.

...That's a _horrible_ metaphor, but in his current state, he really _can't_ think of anything else. It's hard to explain, but she looks a _lot_ better now - _healthier,_ maybe, although she didn't look sick before.

How long has it been since she's had the opportunity to get what she truly _needs?_

"...How are you feeling?" Yu asks, as he pulls himself out of her and picks himself up. He feels a bit drained now, and he wonders if her nature as a succubus has anything to do with that - or if it's just natural exhaustion caused by overexertion.

"Better than ever..." Rise pulls herself to her feet as well, and gives him a sweet smile. "Thank you so much for humoring me like this." She pauses, bashful - a strange emotion for her to show, after what they just did. "...Would you mind, um..."

"You _need_ me." Yu pulls her into a loose hug, leaning his forehead against hers. "...Just let me know when you want to have sex again. I'll give you everything I can."

Rise plants a quick kiss on his lips, then pulls back, tilting her head at him. "You really _are_ the best... I can't thank you enough. As long as I have you, I don't need anyone else..."

That statement would have worrying implications under other circumstances, but Yu knows what she means by it - she intends to remain faithful to him. He wouldn't hold it against her if she asked someone else to help her, but it touches him that she's made up her mind not to sleep with anyone else; he intends to extend the same courtesy, of course, though his reasons are just a little bit _selfish._

After the mind-blowing experience she just gave him, he isn't sure that sex with anyone else would be _satisfying_ anymore. He only wants _her,_ now.

"You're always welcome," Yu says, and then a thought crosses his mind. "...Maybe we should bathe separately."

"This time, yes." Rise nods her agreement, and her smile turns sly. " _Next_ time, though..."

...That's a suggestion Yu can't reasonably turn down. He gives her a brief kiss in response, then pulls away from her, a bit reluctant - he _does_ need to make sure he's properly hydrated, but he doesn't want to stop _holding_ her, and while his physical needs win out over his mental wants, he plans to embrace her once again after he finishes taking care of himself.

Perhaps today didn't play out like he expected it to, but every now and then, surprises - even ones such as _this_ \- aren't so bad, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Playing fast and loose with the rules because I like a good balance of cute and sexy.
> 
> Yes, the incident at the start is a reference to the vampire AU (though there will otherwise be no overlap between them).


End file.
